1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose assemblies and methods for arranging hoses and, in particular, concerns a multiple hose assembly which is flexed during usage.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle painting operations often involve the application of several different colors of paint to automobile components. Painting operations of this type may use a moveable robot which travels proximate to the surface of an automobile component at some point along an assembly line. Such a robot generally requires a continuous access to multiple reservoirs containing the different types of paint. To provide this access, a relatively large number of hoses are used to carry paint from these reservoirs to the robot. In addition, because the application of paint often requires that the paint be sprayed by a pressurized air system or an electronic system, multiple air hoses are also often connected to the robot. These hoses are generally bundled together with ties to form a single relatively rigid bundle assembly.
The difficulties associated with using such a bundled hose assembly relates to the resistance that such bundle assemblies have to the bending which occurs during movement of the robot. More specifically, the frictional forces which are generated due to each hose being in close contact with several other hoses, as well as the columnar effect such hoses generate, tend to increase the amount of effort required to move the robot. The problem which this generates in many industrial applications, including automobile painting operations, is that it is often necessary that the bundle assembly be capable of bending 180.degree. or more over a short distance to accommodate a robot's movement without providing significant resistance which might otherwise cause a deflection from the robot's intended path of travel or sweep of movement.
Another shortcoming associated with a relatively rigid bundle assembly involves the inconvenience associated with identifying a broken or ruptured hose within the bundle, and the subsequent substitution of a spare hose to replace the broken or ruptured hose. In typical painting operations, a certain number of spare hoses are maintained for substitution in the event of a breakage or rupture of a hose. However, it is often difficult to locate both ends of one particular broken hose due to the twisting of the hoses which may have resulted from repeated movement of the bundle during painting.
Previous efforts to reduce these shortcomings through alternate hose assembly arrangements were generally not satisfactory. The bonding of several hoses along their lengths using a cement material provided undesirable results due to the tendency of the bonds to split when the hoses were bent. Securing several hoses together in the same relationship by use of a heat knife to melt and subsequently bond an exterior portion of each hose also did not provide satisfactory results. In addition, the relatively large amount of labor required and the absence of effective equipment to accomplish these two types of bonding with accuracy and speed also made these methods undesirable.
The need therefore exists for an improved multiple hose assembly which is capable of being easily bent to the degree necessary for accommodating robotic movement yet is structurally sound. A need also exists for a multiple hose assembly which provides for an easy method for locating breaks or ruptures along the hoses and which allows for quick and easy substitution of a spare hose in such an event.